


The Smooth King Strikes

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A very faint hint of KyouWata, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Very very cheesy pick-up lines, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa was as cheesy as one could be, and Shigeru wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smooth King Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of my lovely @[whiskerin](http://whiskerin.tumblr.com/) ~   
> Yesterday I realized I forgot about Yahaba's birthday being today, and consequently Mattsun's. I really wanted to write something for them, so what did I do? Heh. I wrote about _them_. So here we go with some very very tooth-rotting fluffy MatsuYaha ♥

“Did you sit in a pile of sugar?”

Shigeru stopped in his tracks and turned around, looking at the person who just talked. Matsukawa was looking at him with a lazy smile, standing not too far away from him. Shigeru sighed, already knowing what was coming.

“'Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.”

“... Matsukawa-san, it's morning, _please_.” Shigeru hid his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks heating up. Matsukawa snorted and approached him, wrapping his arms around Shigeru's waist. Shigeru leaned against his chest, still hiding his face. Matsukawa kissed the crown of his hair and rubbed his back with his thumb.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back.” Shigeru whimpered and hit Matsukawa's chest with his hand. He could feel his senior grin against his hair and that only made it worse.

Shigeru finally pulled apart a little and looked up at Matsukawa. As he had guessed, the older boy was grinning, entirely proud of his lines. There was also this very fond look in his eyes and Shigeru felt a spurt of affection grow through his body. Matsukawa-san was really just unfair.

“You better keep your promise then...” he mumbled, tilting his head up and pouting. Matsukawa chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips against Shigeru's.

–

They went to morning practice after that and were welcomed by cheers and screaming. The whole team wished them a happy birthday, though Oikawa commented that “ _they're probably gonna have a veeeeery happy one_ ” with a knowing smile, earning him an elbow strike in the side. Once the coaches decided they had wasted enough time, they all got to work and nothing peculiar happened.

That is, until stretch time.

Shigeru was bending, trying to go as low as possible (and hearing a few of his vertebrae crack, much to his displeasure) when he saw feet arriving behind him. Recognizing right away the shoes (and the toned legs), he sighed and finished his stretch.

“Is this seat taken?” Matsukawa's voice was teasing and Shigeru knew that it was only his usual flirting; but he couldn't stop his cheeks from growing pink again. He turned around to look at Matsukawa, who kept his eyes on Shigeru's butt.

“Matsukawa-san, please stop, _you're embarrassing_.”

“Aw, you know you love it when I'm cheesy.”

“...I do, and I hate that I do.” Shigeru sighed. Matsukawa reached for his hand and he held it out, allowing the taller boy to link their pinkie fingers. Matsukawa looked at them while moving both slowly.

“I'll see you at lunch, okay?”

“Okay.” Matsukawa stole a quick peck before walking back to the third year group, leaving the underclassmen in charge of cleaning up for the morning.

–

When lunch time came by, Shigeru was too focused on his book trying to figure out what the hell was that math formula to notice Matsukawa arriving. The elder boy stepped quietly behind Shigeru's chair and leaned down, pressing his chest to Shigeru's back. Shigeru jumped, but strong arms kept him in place when he tried to turn around.

“Well, here I am. What were your two other wishes?”

Shigeru snorted and shook his head, trying to stop the grin blooming on his face. Matsukawa kissed his cheek and went to grab a chair to sit next to him, watching as Shigeru finally understood the way to use the formula.

“Hey.”

“What is is, Matsukawa-san?” Shigeru asked, not looking up from his paper where he was scribbling the answers.

“Are you a 45-degree angle? 'cause you're acute-y.”

Shigeru stopped writing and closed his eyes, not really knowing if he should laugh or cry. His body was more on the laughing side, though, and his lips extended in a way too fond smile.

“How long are you gonna keep this up, Matsukawa-san?”

“For as long as I love you; which, for your information, is gonna be a very long time.”

“You're terrible, do you know that?”

“You love me anyway.”

Shigeru sighed and linked his hand with Matsukawa's.

“I do, yeah.”

–

Thankfully for Shigeru, Matsukawa slowed down on the cheesy lines during the afternoon practice. He wasn't sure he could have stood that all day, anyway. His face still felt like it was burning and his cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

The end of practice came fairly quickly in Shigeru's opinion and he found himself in the club room before he really realized it. The team bid them both he and Matsukawa birthday wishes again and some of the members of the team offered them presents. Matsukawa mostly received gag gifts from the other third years, which turned their little celebration in a small chaos, while Shigeru got a few small presents that could be useful but felt more out of obligation than actual willingness to offer him something.

“They're just trying to get on your good side”, Kyoutani told him as he threw a small box to his face and walked back to his locker to change. Watari smiled at him and gave him another box before following Kyoutani. Shigeru knew what was inside each box since he had asked them for those, but he still appreciated that they did buy him the stationery he needed instead of some sort of frame for photographs he did not own.

After everyone gave what they had to give and got changed, the room started to get less and less crowded as people were going home. Shigeru waved Watari and Kyoutani goodbye, smirking as he caught the blush on Kyoutani's ears while Watari was talking to him. He watched the third year regulars bicker for a moment, snorting as Hanamaki and Iwaizumi started fighting with tiny lightsabers.

Matsukawa heard him and looked away from the (very intense) battle to smile at him, his eyes full of fondness again. He stepped closer to Shigeru and leaned down to kiss him when he was close enough.

“I always keep my promises.” he said, when they pulled apart and he kissed Shigeru's nose. A wolf whistle came from the other side of the room, likely to be Hanamaki. Shigeru laughed and cupped Matsukawa's face before going on his tiptoes to kiss him again.

“Hello”, Shigeru muttered again his lips. Matsukawa raised an eyebrow but answered anyway. Shigeru grinned and kissed his lips once more. “Cupid called, he says to tell you that he needs my heart back.”

Matsukawa snorted and let his head fall back before starting laughing wholeheartedly. With his hands on his chest, Shigeru could feel the vibrations of his deep voice going through his body.

Matsukawa was as cheesy as one could be, and Shigeru wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> (Not featured in the fic but Hanamaki's gift for Matsukawa was R rated ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Oikawa knew about Makki's gift, of course. The tiny lightsabers are Oikawa's gifts, btw)


End file.
